


Путь к пониманию

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: О сложном выборе между работой и личной жизнью и верных врагах.





	Путь к пониманию

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к эпилогу.  
Написано на третий тур для команды Золотого Трио "Hogs Team Battle". Задание - броманс как отношения с врагом.
> 
> Можно считать своеобразным приквеллом к "От звезд до Луны"

Гермиона оторвалась от бумаг и взглянула на часы. Маленькая стрелка неумолимо приближалась к полуночи, а работы всё еще оставалось невпроворот. Надо было дописать поправки к законопроекту о нелегальном использовании магии, расставить по алфавиту архивные данные, написать несколько писем и не забыть проверить график встреч на завтра. 

Самый молодой заместитель руководителя департамента магического правопорядка. Гермиона была счастлива, когда её назначали, пусть все вокруг и говорили, что это слишком важная и ответственная должность. Но разве это могло её испугать? У Гермионы были силы, желание и возможности, разве она могла не справиться?

И Гермиона справлялась. Присутствовала на всех заседаниях Визенгамота, ездила на встречи с зарубежными коллегами, подготавливала черновики законопроектов. Мистер Фоули очень ценил её и относился почти как к дочери.   
Но у всего есть обратная сторона. Гермиона не смогла бы вспомнить, когда последний раз у нее был полноценный выходной в этом году. Или когда ей удавалось поспать дольше четырех-пяти часов. Или когда она беззаботно проводила время с друзьями, а не продумывала в голове очередной вариант отчета или законопроекта.

Гермиона сделала глоток давно остывшего кофе и поморщилась. Горький и вязкий, этот напиток совсем ей не нравился, но только он помогал проснуться и мыслить логически. А так хотелось выпить чего-нибудь сладкого и свежего, например, яблочного сока или фруктового чая. Но на работе был лишь один выход — ненавистный кофе.

Потянувшись, Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза. Даже если отложить архивные данные и заняться ими завтра, законопроект нужно было закончить сегодня. Ей надо было убрать в нём любые строки, которые можно воспринимать как разрешение не брать на работу оправданных или выпущенных на свободу Пожирателей. 

Законопроект был написан Марком Муном, потерявшим во время войны жену и дочь. Его можно было понять, но человеком надо оставаться всегда. Наличие метки лишало возможности получить хоть какую-то работу в Косом переулке или Министерстве, и даже если человек являлся родственником бывшего Пожирателя и никогда не поддерживал их политику, то его ждало то же самое. Гермиона понимала, что надо что-то менять — иначе лет через десять это может грозить новой магической войной, и в этот раз их сторона не будет правой. 

Гермиона вновь склонилась над пергаментами, вчитываясь в пятый пункт и вычеркивая фразу «связанные с безопасностью магического сообщества». Множество умельцев использовали эти строки, говоря, что приготовление зелий и даже работа во Флориш и Блотс связана с безопасностью волшебников. 

Сделав еще один глоток кофе, Гермиона почувствовала, что её уже подташнивает. Она открыла ящик стола в надежде найти какую-нибудь булку или сэндвич — Мэри что-то приносила. Но обнаруженный сэндвич с ветчиной был отправлен в мусорку. Мэри-то приносила его в понедельник, а сегодня… среда или четверг?

Гермиона потёрла глаза и тихо застонала. Она сейчас помнила только числа, на которые были запланированы встречи, а месяц и день недели — с трудом. Ей нужно было отдохнуть, вот только когда?   
Стрелки часов напевали «тик-так», напоминая, что за окном уже темно, но завтра будет новый день. Может, и правда отложить сегодня все дела и пойти домой? Тогда она успеет застать Гарри, и, возможно, он даже посидел бы рядом, пока она будет ужинать. 

При мысли о Гарри Гермиона не могла не улыбнуться. Её любимый, внимательный и заботливый Гарри всегда оставлял ей ужин и сквозь сон прижимал к себе, стоило ей лечь в постель. Он всё понимал и не требовал от Гермионы бросить работу или уделять ей меньше внимания, пусть они и видели друг друга лишь спящими и иногда могли полчаса поговорить в её кабинете в Министерстве. 

Любой другой человек уже давно бы поставил Гермионе ультиматум, отменил бы свадьбу... Когда она говорила об этом, Гарри смеялся, целовал её в макушку и обещал, что после свадьбы украдёт её на месяц, тем более что им обоим пора в отпуск.  
При мысли о свадьбе Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Они пока молоды, но Гарри когда-нибудь захочет детей… А если к этому времени она не успеет сделать всё, что запланировала, а ждать уже будет нельзя? К тому же детям нужны будут внимание и забота обоих родителей — сможет ли она совмещать свою работу и семью?..

В этот момент дверь бесцеремонно распахнулась и в кабинет вошла Панси Паркинсон.

— Выглядишь ужасно, Грейнджер, — вместо приветствия бросила она и плюхнулась в личное кресло мистер Фоули 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Панси, — процедила Гермиона. — И что же ты делаешь здесь… в одиннадцать вечера?

— Ну как тебе сказать, — ухмыльнулась Панси, — была на свидании с одним идиотом из транспортного отдела. Как убедилась, что он совершенный кретин, соврала, что забыла отдать тебе отчет. Он меня проводил до дверей Министерства и смотрел глазами преданной собачки. Я даже пожалела, что непростительные заклятья являются непростительными.

— Ты не считаешь, что опасно говорить такие вещи в кабинете заместителя начальника департамента? — приподняла бровь Гермиона.

— Конечно нет, — Панси неожиданно вытащила из-за спины небольшой бумажный пакет, — я же принесла взятку. 

Запах свежих пончиков буквально одурманил Гермиону. Неужели она сейчас сможет наконец-то перекусить?

— Даже без яда? — хмыкнула Гермиона, вытаскивая самый большой пончик.

— Достаточно того, что это мучное. Вот будешь весить под двести фунтов, тогда и поймешь, что яд был бы предпочтительнее.

Гермиона не выдержала и улыбнулась. Паркинсон в своё время ужасно комплексовала из-за своей фигуры и потратила много сил, чтобы сбросить лишние фунты, и уже совсем не походила на мопса. 

Когда после объявления о помолвке Малфоя Паркинсон пришла устраиваться на работу в Министерство, Гермиона онемела от подобной наглости. Да, у неё не было метки, но крик «Хватайте Поттера!» до сих пор звенел в ушах Гермионы. Вот только Фоули посмотрел на это иначе.

«Мисс Грейнджер, вы же сами говорили, что родственники Пожирателей не должны расплачиваться за их дела. Мисс Паркинсон — идеальная кандидатура, чтобы показать нашу лояльность не только на словах».

Именно так Гермиона и взяла к себе в подчинение Панси Паркинсон. И та всячески выводила её из себя. То приходила в кабинет с подобострастной улыбкой и говорила совершенно дурацкие комплименты. То играла в бесполезного и недалекого сотрудника, постоянно переспрашивая детали порученного задания. Нервы Гермионы были накалены уже почти до предела, но она продолжала улыбаться и старалась ничем не выдать своё отношение к Панси. Ведь Министерство _справедливо ко всем._

Так продолжалось до того дня, пока они обе не задержались в департаменте после восьми вечера и Гермиона упала в обморок от переутомления. Гермиона упала в обморок от переутомления. Паркинсон привела её в чувство и даже отдала свой ужин — овощной салат, но это была хоть какая-то еда! Гермиона тогда впервые искренне сказала ей спасибо, на что Паркинсон лишь отмахнулась и ответила: «Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, твой драгоценный Поттер обвинил бы именно меня, а мне и так проблем хватает».

С того дня их общение существенно изменилось. Сдержанные беседы превратились в вечные подначки — но лишь после конца рабочего дня, дабы не нарушать субординацию. И по прошествии стольких лет работы в Министерстве Панси оказалась единственной, кто осмеливался учить Гермиону жизни.

«Грейнджер, Мерлин великий, да съешь ты уже хоть что-нибудь! Хоть даже пончики свои любимые! Не понимаю, как тебя до сих пор не сдуло ветром».

«Каталог свадебных мантий мадам Малкин?! Грейнджер, если что-то делать у неё, то лишь под заказ, иначе на тебя нацепят мешок, скажут, что сидит идеально, а ты даже не заметишь, что что-то не так».

«Грейнджер, Поттер, что, выгнал тебя, наконец из дома? Нет? Тогда какого чёрта ты сидишь на работе в половине первого ночи?»

Но их отношения совсем нельзя было назвать дружбой. Да, Гермиона несколько раз выслушивала откровения Панси, когда та позвала выпить вечером по бокалу вина, и даже сама предложила снова врезать Малфою за то, что он бросил Панси и женился на Гринграсс. И да, именно Панси дала Гермионе много дельных советов по поводу организации свадьбы — говоря откровенно, гораздо более толковых, чем Джинни. 

Вот только это всё объяснилось достаточно просто: Гермионе, несмотря на наличие двух чудесных друзей мужского пола, иногда всё же не хватало женского общения, а Паркинсон, видать, просто было одиноко. 

— Как идёт подготовка к свадьбе? — спросила она, когда пакет с пончиками опустел. 

— Честно говоря, я не очень в курсе, — ответила Гермиона. — Гарри и Рон что-то организовывают, но у меня нет времени вникнуть в суть.

— Боже мой, Грейнджер, — покачала головой Панси, — ты, что же, хочешь, чтобы этот день стал самым ужасным в твоей жизни? Уизел там такое напридумывает — страшно представить.

— Я вообще хочу перенести эту свадьбу, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Грейнджер, — Панси округлила глаза, — ты таки поехала головой с этой работой?!

— Панси… — Гермиона помассировала виски и слабо улыбнулась, — понимаешь, чем ближе этот день, тем чаще я думаю, действительно ли я та девушка, которая нужна Гарри? 

— Я тебе никогда не говорила, что ты дура? Нет? Тогда сейчас говорю. Как можно додуматься до такого, скажи мне?

— Мы уже неделю даже поговорить не можем с этой работой. Утром, когда он уходит, я просто не в состоянии, а ночью когда я возвращаюсь, он уже спит. Но Гарри пока это терпит — ведь он очень добрый и понимающий, но ему захочется домашнего уюта. Смогу ли я его создать с такой загрузкой?

— Если бы он хотел бы жениться на хозяйственной клуше, то выбрал бы Уизли. Но он с тобой, Гермиона! Может быть, его заводит, что ты больше двенадцати часов проводишь на работе. Ни разу не пробовал разложить тебя прямо на этом столе?

— Панси! — возмутилась Гермиона, чувствуя, что краснеет

— А предложи, вдруг вам обоим понравится, — подмигнула Панси, а Гермиона только фыркнула. — Но если ты всё-таки поведешь себя как дура и вдруг бросишь Поттера — давай я узнаю об этом первой. Стать женой героя магического мира — неплохая перспектива для меня.

— А с чего ты взяла, что он на тебя вообще польстится? — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Ну как же, я приду его утешать и соблазню, — Гермиона не выдержала и прыснула, и последняя фраза потонула в их общем хохоте. — А он благородный — еще сам предложит.

— Но если серьезно, — откашлялась Панси, — я уверена, что Поттер не мечтает переехать на Коста-Рику и заставлять тебя зарабатывать на жизнь вязанием шапочек для домовых эльфов. Ты устраиваешь его такая, какая есть, разве может быть что-то важнее?

Гермиона задумчиво взглянула на Панси и кивнула. В её жизни было не так много людей, которые никогда не пытались её переделать, а принимали такой, какая она есть. Проявляли заботу, поддерживали и помогали привести мысли в порядок, когда ей это действительно было нужно.

— Спасибо, что зашла, Панси. Я, наверное, пойду домой.

— Первая дельная мысль за этот вечер, — Панси поднялась из кресла и отряхнула юбку. — Если хочешь, я могу посмотреть твои поправки — возможно, замечу что-то свежим взглядом. 

Гермиона с улыбкой кивнула и уткнулась в пахнущие яблоком темные волосы. Сказал бы ей кто-нибудь еще год назад, что она будет думать, будто такие люди, как Панси, — сокровище, она бы не поверила. Но это действительно так.   
И совсем неважно, друзья они, враги или любимые. Важно, что они всегда будут рядом.


End file.
